Infierno viviente
by AaronSenpai701
Summary: Existe una realidad que puedo ver y otra que me es imposible de ver. Dos visiones gobernadas por elementos materiales... una melodía que en lo más profundo de mi espíritu, que resuena y calma mis dolores... Y por otro lado, un curioso y desolado reloj que me es imposible ignorar... Quiero buscar la forma de arreglarlo. Quisiera entender que significan esas dos cosas.


_*¿Qué es el mundo en realidad?... ¿Un lugar cálido y misterioso donde puedo sentirme segura o…. es simplemente un juego de supervivencia que disfruta de la mísera ajena…?*_

_Han pasado varios años desde los últimos incidentes, en los que la protagonista era aquella… Esa persona que al más mínimo momento de haber llegado a ese mundo, se convirtió en un monstruo… En un peligro para el bienestar de la sociedad… Y sin embargo, la humanidad sigue destacando deducciones estupidez ante la naturaleza de los diclonious._

_Solo quería un hogar… solo quería ser feliz… construir una vida y poder sentir la felicidad que ahora yace encarcelada en lo más profundo de su interior. _

_Tal vez nunca será así. _

_Porque el mundo va contra ella… porque el mundo ha hecho de su vida, un verdadero infierno. _

_Desde su niñez ha sido sentenciada a convertirse en una renegada, mientras observa con envidia los demás niños que pueden vivir una vida feliz en sus casas, mientras ella conforme busca refugio en los lugares abandonados de la sociedad… buscando algo que comer… buscando donde ser aceptada. _

_Todo lo que ha logrado recaudar ha terminado en un claro final que no actúa de manera favorable. Sus ojos, al ver la muerte de sus semejantes… de su mascota y de aquella chica que pudo abrir la oscuridad existente de su corazón para dejar entrar pequeños destello de luz, comenzaron a expresar el miedo en su máxima expresión… Comenzaron a perder la visión ética de las cosas y su fantasía rápidamente intentaba equilibrar las cosas. _

_¿Por qué cuando eres miserable? ¿Necesitas alguien más miserable que tú? _

_No era capaz de entenderlo. Quería gritar y destruir todo, vengarse por las horribles consecuencias que tuvo que pasar por el simple hecho de existir. Estaba realmente sola… sin amigos, ni familia, ni siquiera una esperanza… ella simplemente, estaba condenada a una muerte segura. _

_No podía aceptar aquello, debía defenderse de alguna u otra forma, y debía hacerlo pronto. _

_La danza de las cuchillas conforme era su arma perfecta para hacer chapotear la sangre y reírse de los caídos, aquellos que querían desterrarla de ese mundo para siempre. Ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar eso, no podía sufrir más… sabiendo que su corazón está roto que su alma recibía todos los golpes…_

_Mentalmente inestable, solo es capaz de alimentar su odio…. Y hacer sentir a los demás… el dolor con el cual ella ha tenido que cargar… y seguirá siendo así para el resto de su vida. _

_Las heridas superficiales sanan al paso del tiempo, sin embargo, una herida psicológica abusa del tiempo y no respetan de su autoridad. Pueden incluso a nunca solucionar. _

_¿De qué le sirve reír del sufrimiento de otros? ¿De qué le sirve asesinar a todos aquellos que le han arrebatado todo? Nadie podrá solucionar el dolor que siente en lo más profundo de su alma. Sus sentimientos han sido encarcelados, sentenciados a sufrir en silencio. _

_Las voces resuenan en su cabeza. Una sádica y terrífica voz, que fomenta su actividad salvaje. Por el contrario, otra voz infantil y delicada, suplica a gritos detener la horrible realidad que no puede esquivar ni auto engañándose en un mundo de fantasía. *¡Tengo miedo! ¡Ayuda!* _

"_No lo soporto más…. No tengo amigos…. O un lugar donde estar…. Yo…. No tengo nada…." _

_Es increíble cómo puede recibir tantos golpes en su corazón y aun seguir de pie, buscando aquel perdón de aquella persona que iluminó su vida por un momento… Aquel que la sacó de ese infierno viviente por unos días…. Un sueño fugaz para ella. Aquel que ha tenido que sufrir lo que ella solo por un descuidado encuentro. _

_Dos almas que se han alimentado de la calidez y existencia del otro. _

"_Existe una realidad que puedo ver y otra que no puedo ver. Un mundo en el cual vivo y sufro, donde constantemente escucho el sonar de una hermosa melodía que me recuerda todos los momentos en los que ese chico estuvo conmigo…. Es tan increíble que me hace pensar que estuve soñando todo ese tiempo, sin embargo pude ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos cuando actué egoístamente. Ni siquiera puedo perdonarme eso… Haber hecho sufrir a alguien* _

_*Veo que el mundo se desvanece…. Que poco a poco desparezco espiritualmente. Empiezo a olvidarlo todo…. Empiezo a sentirme curiosa de todo lo que me rodea y sin tener la capacidad suficiente para relacionarme… algo me obliga a sonreír…. La inocencia que he estado guardando desde hace tanto tiempo* _

_*La melodía deja de sonar…. ¡No quiero! ¡Es mi todo! Podría entregar cualquier cosa menos eso…. Y sin embargo, mis gritos y mis lágrimas no tienen influencia alguna sobre su ida*_

_*A cambio, un reloj aparece, un medidor que parece estar roto…. Muerto…. desolado…. Y junto a ello, tengo la necesidad de arreglarlo…. De buscar cuál es su función y de poder entenderlo….* _

_Nyu…. _


End file.
